DE20 2004 006 662 U1 shows a three-dimensional moulded wire fabric comprising loops with different sizes knitted together by at least the two previous loops. Individual wires are mechanically fixed together on the crossing points or contact points on pre-determined sites.
WO 2003029573 A1 discloses a hollow formwork for a reinforcing concrete structure, such as a concrete floor. The formwork comprises a hollow tube having a circular, square, trapezoid, or other shape. A transversely stiffening rib is fixed to the inside of the hollow tube in a direction perpendicular to the axis thereof. A reinforcing bar, which is formed on the two sides of the transversely stiffening rib, may be extended beyond the hollow tube. The reinforcing bar is extended outside the tube to form an reinforcing bar.
EP 1321602 A1 discloses a formwork apparatus for forming a concrete structure. The formwork apparatus comprises at least one formwork shuttering-panel and a forming element, such as a boot movably mounted relative to the shuttering panel. A forming element is supported by an arm, which in turn is supported by a clamp that is removably attached to upper edge of the shuttering panel.
At least preferred embodiments of the present invention seek to provide an improved method of fabricating a 3-dimensional structure, mesh formwork element for fabricating a 3-dimensional structure, and method of fabricating the same.